Diplomatic Relations part one
by airman-jack
Summary: Jack finds time for a little ‘diplomatic relations’ with Thor. A ‘man to Asgard’ chat ensues…
1. Chapter 1

**Diplomatic Relations**

Summary: Jack finds time for a little 'diplomatic relations' with Thor. A 'man to Asgard' chat ensues…

Notes: My first is short and plotless (Enough, For Now), my second is fairly has a short but twisty plot (In The Shadows- four chapters) and this is my first serious attempt at making a proper story. Hence, I need to set the scene so there is not as much gratuitous Sam and Jack interaction at the beginning as I had in previous works. It's heading for something big if I can pull it off and I have some interesting twists in mind so stick with me here…

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate or any of the characters and I make no profit from my writing. No copy write infringement is intended. However, if I did own these characters…my oh my…

Content: Sam and Jack ship. Humour. Adventure. Angst. Romance. Hurt/ Comfort…we have it all, I hope J

The briefing room was hot, even underground the summer heat had managed to pervade and the air conditioning was doing little to help anyone. Only Teal'c appeared unaffected, calm and composed as always despite the thin sheen of sweat on his brow.

Daniel stared at the door while Sam flicked listlessly through a file in front of her. Jack had his arms crossed on the table, forehead resting on them.

Sam looked at the Colonel out of the corner of her eye as she pretended to read the notes she had been preparing from the last mission. She knew him well enough to know that he knew she was watching, she also knew that he would undoubtedly come out with some little piece of useless trivia or unwanted insight at any minute now, with the express intention of amusing her. He always did…it was just a matter of time…

"Hot, hot hot". He said in a muffled complaint. "Y'know, it'd be nice and cool down at the cabin right now? He raised his head to address the room. " A gentle breeze drifting over the lake, plenty of beer in the fridge." He snapped out of his reverie as general Hammond marched purposefully into the room and sat down.

"As you were people", he said immediately, pre-empting anyone standing to attention in his presence.

Sam let the smile fall from her face where she had begun to grin at her superior and turned her gaze over to Hammond, awaiting his explanation for the sudden briefing.

Jack held her eyes before she looked away, observing the hint of a flush that was beginning to appear and the remains of the grin that had started to form in his honour. Never in his life had he enjoyed acting the class clown so much as he did here - she made it all worth it. Half the people on the base thought he was a complete idiot, but it didn't matter, as long as he made her smile…and he'd perfected the art of doing that a long time ago.

"SG1, I have a little mission for you…actually for just one of you, to be more precise". He team pricked their ears as he paused, interest piqued immediately as they considered his words.

"I had a little visit from the Asgard this morning". In actual fact he'd nearly choked on his coffee as Thor appeared suddenly in front of him whilst he was scanning a report over breakfast but he continued confidently, declining to impart that little piece of information.

"As part of the new treaty they have requested a visit from one of our personnel in order to conduct a little research on the 'Tau'ri'. They seem to have developed a soft spot for SG1 and they requested I send one of you in particular." He looked at them each in turn as he spoke, weighing them up in his mind before he continued.

"As we know, they have visited earth covertly, many times over the years but they have never truly been able to understand us completely. They feel, as do I, that it would be beneficial for the diplomatic relations between our two peoples if they could speak to someone who could answer their questions fully rather than some random civilian, half scared out of their wits and ignorant of the Stargate program and the existence of the Asgard race. The President is in agreement with me on this matter so I'm looking for a volunteer."

"GeneralHammond", began Teal'c, attaching name and title into one as was his way.

"I am Jaffa and so would be of no use in this matter", he stated the obvious, oblivious to the smile playing over the General's lips.

"Indeed you are Teal'c, but I didn't want to exclude you from this meeting since you are a member of SG1". Teal'c inclined his head solemnly in acquiescence.

"Captain Carter", Sam looked expectantly at the General.

"Doctor Frasier tells me that you are currently occupied assisting her with the scientific diagnosis of the deceased Goa'uld larvae that were recovered from the locker-room floor after our encounter with Hathor?"

"Yes Sir.", she replied immediately, disappointment flashing across her features for the briefest of moments before being replaced with enthusiasm for the work she was already ensconced in. "It's going really well so far Sir!" She began with excitedly. "We've run a few tests and scans and we're ready to begin a full disec-".

"STOP", O'Neill exclaimed with distaste. "Carter! I've just EATEN…do you MIND?"

The Colonel extended his last word in emphasis, shuddering as he grimaced at the unwanted images intruding into his thoughts.

"And there goes lunch", he continued. "I just remembered it's spaghetti on the menu…". He faded into silence under the reproving glare of general Hammond.

"Sorry Sir", chorused Jack and Sam simultaneously, Sam speaking to the Colonel and he to Hammond.

Jack turned his head marginally to catch Carter's eye and allowed one side of his mouth to quirk upwards into a secret smile that only she could witness from their position. His eyes twinkled in spite of his carefully schooled, deadpan expression.

My god he's good at this, she thought to herself admiringly. His irreverence was a sham that he was capable of dropping at any moment the situation dictated. He walked the fine like between rudeness, insubordination and propriety with…well…with military precision.

The General nodded and turned his attention to Daniel. "Doctor Jackson, you would be the logical choice here but I understand you have pressing business on Earth that requires your attention?, he enquired earnestly.

"Well I have been asked to attend a dig site in South America General. I've received information from a former colleague that there are some inscriptions that don't match up to the language and dialect of the time. She believes they may be Egyptian in origin, I'd really like to check it out, it sounds like it could be useful if it's true. On the other hand" he started…", thinking aloud as usual

"General Hammond?" the Colonel interrupted with lightening speed.

"Am I right in thinking that this requires as off world visit to an Asgard Mothership? A nice, cool, air-conditioned Asgard Mothership to visit our little gray buddy Thor?". Jack's sudden interest was completely transparent and Daniel frowned at the same time as Carter raised her hand to cover her mouth, surreptitiously hiding another smile.

Man, I could never play poker, she thought ruefully.

"Yes Colonel, that's correct, but in this case I feel that Doctor Jackson has the diplomatic skills we are looking for.

"OHHH you're after a diplomat!", Jack leaned back in his seat, his spiel coming, unrehearsed, to his lips as the General listened patiently.

"Y'should have said so right away Sir. Daniel is far too busy - and he's really the only one who can look into this valuable new development. I, on the other hand" he gestured grandly to himself.

"Am ready and willing to exercise my formidable diplomat skills on the unsuspecting Asgard. They won't know what's hit em Sir…figuratively speaking of course…I wouldn't hit one of them…that wouldn't be very diplomatic at all Sir would it?", Jack's twisted logic ran around the room a couple of times whilst everyone attempted to digest his meaning as he beamed blissfully at them all.

"I'm the man general, I AM the MAN", he leaned forwards, his expression deathly serious and his eyes intent as if he had just made the most profound statement in the history of mankind.

"In a way Sir, he does have a point. Teal'c isn't human", Daniel gestured over at the Jaffa before continuing. Sam is at a crucial stage in the experimentation on the Goa'uld larvae and much as I hate to admit, I really am the only one of us that can go and look at these temple inscriptions. If they want a member of SG1 then Jack is the only person we can spare…" Daniel hesitated, looking over with chagrin at a grinning O'Neill.

"Besides" he added, his tone thoughtful. "They do already know him…I mean…it's not like he could really cause any kind of major diplomatic faux pas is it? "Ahmm", he cleared his throat, retrospectively considering Jack's potential to cause offence.

General Hammond nodded as he digested Doctor Jackson's speech his eyes falling upon the grinning Colonel. He shook his head momentarily, preparing a warning to the errant officer.

" Colonel O'Neill? I don't believe I have to impress upon you the importance of maintaining excellent relations with the Asgard?" despite his words he ended his sentence with the hint of a question in his tone.

"I know you believe Thor to be your friend but you must act appropriately with all the Asgard that you might meet. Your words will be the words of us all", he continued relentlessly, drilling his point home with deathly seriousness.

"Anything you do and say could affect us all, this is no time for flippancy. Do I make myself clear Colonel?"

Jack put on his most sincere expression, allowing a hint of injured pride to show around his eyes. "Of course Sir! As you know, I am the very soul of discretion when it comes to things like this", he stopped prematurely, gauging the General's tolerance to perfection, as usual.

And then, in typical Jack fashion, he overstepped the mark, unwilling to let the opportunity pass by without further input.

"One small step for the Tau'ri…one giant crick in the neck for the Asgard….y'know I really don't believe they used to be as tall as us Sir?" …"Sir?".

General Hammond, refusing to dignify his comment with a response, stood up, pushing his chair back as he did so. The decision had been made and he had many other pressing matters to attend to.

"Be ready to leave in one hour Colonel". "SG1?" he address the rest of the team "Carry on".

The General turned on his heel and departed leaving SG1 to follow suite. Sam stood immediately, showing her respect for the retreating officer just as Teal'c turned his attention over to Jack. "I believe it is customary to wish one luck on such a mission". "I wish you luck O'Neill", he said, taking his leave of the team with a solemn nod.

Daniel and Sam also stood, mirroring the Colonel as he rose from his seat. "Well people, I'd love to stay and chat but I have packing to do". Jack grinned. "Enjoy the jungle Danny-boy! I've heard it's real nice at this time of the year!". Sam grinned openly, watching for Daniel's reaction.

"Yeah. Thanks Jack", he said, grimacing at the thought if the oppressive heat and humidity of the South American rain forests.

"Looks like I wont be missing lunch after all Carter, despite your evil attempts at sabotage and starvation! See you before I leave. His look conveyed a thousand words and as she turned to leave she knew, without doubt that she would be speaking to him again within the hour. In fact, she thought to herself, I bet I could hide in a store cupboard and he'd still pop his head 'round the corner to say goodbye. She smiled in response and left on Daniel's heels, her mind already turning to the experiment she would be conducting this afternoon.

Jack smiled broadly as he made his way down the metal staircase. It had been a good morning - a great morning in fact. He was getting out of this sweltering hellhole to spend time chilling out with his old buddy Thor. He liked the Asgard, there was something about the little fellow that made him smile. This was gonna be great!

Sam was immersed in study when she became aware of the Colonel standing across from her, she stood in greeting, leaving behind the calculations on the screen in front of her. For a moment, neither of them spoke, a tiny moment, but it was a thing she cherished as much as he did. One of those unforgettable encounters where they had a genuine reason to be in one another's company and the solitude with which to simply stand and admire each other for a second, without the intrusion of anyone else upon their reverie.

Jack swung a loaded bag from one shoulder and placed it at his feet. He was wearing all black, in deference to being alone on this mission, she thought, rather than out of any real need for camouflage or secrecy. Old habits die hard she thought to herself. 'I wonder how many hopeless missions you've been on dressed like that, dressed to kill', she thought - the double-entendre was not lost on her and she struggled to prevent herself from oggling overtly.

'I wonder how many times you have dressed in black like that expecting that you would never return home?'

'I wonder how many times you've returned home, your sable clothes torn and stained with mud, dark patches a mute testament to your injuries and still more telling the tale of bloody violence done through necessity to your fellow man?

'I wonder how many times you have dressed in black for a friend's funeral, unable to console his widow with even the simple details of her husband's final moments, unable to ease the suffering of his children's grief and pain?'

'I wonder how many times you have reached the sanctuary of your home and opened a beer before you even thought to loosen your tie and cast your jacket to the floor?'

She beheld him silently, her mind screaming at her to take him in her arms and hold him, yet she remained in her seat, long years of practice schooling her to resist.

So handsome, so strong. Her heart leapt, her heart melted and her eyes betrayed her guilty adoration.

Jack was enjoying his own moment as he gazed upon her. She had been so intent upon her work that she hadn't even noticed when he'd sneaked a quick peek into her lab. The room was too dark, the monitor before her casting unnatural shadows in the room, illuminating her golden hair and her pristine features. He almost couldn't bear to disturb her, but neither could he bear to leave without saying goodbye.

He entered loudly, announcing his presence with a smile and throwing his pack onto the floor with gusto. Her surprised look was a treasure - she was SO goddamned beautiful that it took his breath away. He knew that the saying went that 'beauty is in the eye of the beholder', but she had always been gorgeous, from the very first moment that she had walked into his life - it's just that now, after all they had seen and done together - her inner beauty shone forth to him as well, a beacon in the darkness to ease his soul and gladden his heart.

"Well Carter", he began playfully. "I'll be seeing you", the words he spoke were plain and uncontroversial through necessity and unspoken agreement but the words conveyed by his eyes in that moment were a different matter entirely - he was an open book to her alone and despite the tone of his voice he contrived to put more passion and desire into his look than even the Shakespeare could have imparted in an exchange between the ill-fated love of Romeo and Juliette.

"Yes Sir. Good luck with the Asgard", her own eyes mirrored his desire and he felt lifted and strengthened by her words of encouragement.

"Well Hammond reckons they might want to do some physical examinations but I told him…if they try anything like that then I'm outta there quicker than you can say 'anal Probe'." his mock-seriousness was a picture and she tried hard not to let herself get distracted by visions of a naked Jack O'Neill.

"I don't think it will come to that Colonel", she replied earnestly. "But you never know". She left the statement hanging, enjoying his shocked expression.

'He should have been an actor' she thought to herself momentarily as she played the vast extent of his serious expressions through her mind -virtually none of which, in reality, were truly serious in the slightest.

"Good luck Sir, see you soon", she imparted this last upon him with a heartfelt look of her own, making his knees weak and his heart flutter as he nodded his ascent and walked away, leaving her to continue with her preparations.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

**Diplomatic Relations**

Summary: Jack finds time for a little 'diplomatic relations' with Thor. A 'man to Asgard' chat ensues…

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate or any of the characters and I make no profit from my writing. No copy write infringement is intended. However, if I did own these characters…my oh my…

Previously…

"Good luck Sir, see you soon", she imparted this last upon him with a heartfelt look of her own, making his knees weak and his heart flutter as he nodded his ascent and walked away, leaving her to continue with her preparations.

Jack O'Neill rapped politely on the door of General Hammond's office and waited patiently for his invitation to enter. The door was open as usual and the General was swift to respond. "Come in Colonel", he called from across his desk "Sit down Jack", he invited, indicating towards the vacant chair opposite.

Jack accepted readily and sat at ease feeling a little strange nonetheless, to be departing from somewhere other than the gate room. He had opted to wear unrelenting black in deference to Carter, knowing she adored his black-ops look more than any other. He'd seen her appreciative glances on previous missions and wanted to do give her something to think about while he was away. He grimaced internally at the conceitedness of that thought. 'But she does like it' he reassured himself. 'I'm not exactly the catch of the century am I'? He questioned to himself. 'So every little helps eh?'

He was torn abruptly from his private thoughts as the General began to impress upon him once more, the seriousness of his responsibility. He regretted his outward show of foolishness at times like these but remembering the looks on Captain Carter's face made everything worthwhile again and he endured the lecture with considerable patience.

"Colonel…Jack…" The general began, assuming a ready familiarity with his friend and colleague now that they were alone.

"All I'm asking is that you give them what they want, we have a good relationship with the Asgard, regardless of any treaty, we have a good 'personal' relationship with them because of you and the rest of SG1. They are fond of you all and you in particular Colonel, so it's up to you to give a good account of us while you're aboard their vessel. I have every faith in your abilities Jack - I always have had - so just be yourself…but don't be too much yourself! He corrected himself speedily.

"General I will reassure them completely that every human is just as normal as I am", he said impishly. But he swung swiftly from flippant to serious in the blink of an eye as he questioned the General. "George? He begun, uncharacteristically breaking protocol and addressing his commanding officer by his first name. "Is there anything else I should know about here? "Any other agenda on the board that I should be aware of?". He finished talking and immediately a small hint of a smile appeared on his face belying the seriousness of his previous tone; it was as if someone else had spoken, so sudden was his transformation between apparent earnestness and jocularity.

"Jack, I've told you everything there is to know, which is precious little to be honest. All I know is that they want to communicate on a personal level with a human being from Earth. I trust them and they trust us and in order for that trust to flourish and continue then it would be in our interests to acquiesce to these little requests. As far as I'm aware there's no other agenda here, other than to the opportunity for the Asgard to discover a little more about us without having to resort to their previous tactics.

"And is there anything I shouldn't tell them, should the question arise?" O'Neill ventured diligently?

Hammond caught himself again, as he nearly always had to do with O'Neill. The man was a strategic genius, masking his light almost completely beneath a veneer of juvenile innocence and rebellion. It was so easy to see the man he portrayed rather than the man he really was and the man he really was, the Jack O'Neill with quick wits and razor-sharp intelligence, was the best man in the field he had ever come across.

During his long career General Hammond had played the stupidity card himself a few times - the bluff, Texan accent helped of course, but he was nowhere near the master that Jack O'Neill was. Jack's Black-ops training had done more than teach him how to act - it had taken a mind that was designed for the task and melded it into something formidable. There were many men who were smart enough to appear dumb - what was that old phrase? 'It is wiser to remain silent and be thought a fool than to open your mouth and remove all doubt' something like that anyway. But Colonel O'Neill had perfected his feigned idiocy to an art form - he could disarm you within the blink of any eye and yet know everything about you within moments.

It was not without good cause that he had risen so swiftly through the ranks, a fact that was often overlooked as people spoke down to him, humouring him and his irreverent, idiosyncratic foibles, revealing parts of themselves that he would never have otherwise seen.

Daniel Jackson was the man for diplomacy, but Colonel O'Neill was no pushover when it came to the real crunch, his instincts were second to none.

Hammond looked searchingly at his 2IC, and replied to his question after a short moment of repose and consideration.

"Jack, this mission is exactly as I have told you - there are no hidden agenda's from either sides I believe - and you are authorised to give full and unadulterated exposure to any of the Asgard's questions." "Moreover", he continued, glancing at the clock Thor has assured me that you may contact us, in full privacy, at any time should you wish to do so.

"The Asgard will be picking you up anytime now Colonel", he reminded, standing to bid his farewell.

"Good luck Colonel, and God-speed", General Hammond saluted and Jack, already standing now as well, ripped off a crisp salute in response as he was enveloped by a bright light and transported to the Asgard Mother-ship.

Jack felt the Asgard transportation field enclose him as he finished his salute and he held it firmly in placed for the benefit of the waiting Asgard - they probably wouldn't understand it, but he was feeling playful.

As he watched the Asgard ship materialise around him he became aware of his pack resting at his feet - he hadn't been holding it and he was grateful of their intuition as he picked it up.

A small contingent of miniature grey beings awaited him and they glanced among themselves at his appearance - one or two began to mimic his salute - slowly raising their hands in an awkward gesture of respect to this stranger in their midst.

As hyper-intelligent as they were, they were still strictly conscious of custom and protocol and he could tell that they were slightly uneasy at his presence, despite the fact that they had the capability to destroy him in an instant, Jack always felt that they looked a little nervous meeting him at close quarters, accept Thor of course, he was the friendliest Asgard Jack had met.

Instinctively he knelt before them, reducing his height to appear less threatening and bring his himself to eye level with them all.

"I'm supposed to meet Thor" he said. Lamely. "Little guy, big eyes, kinda quiet…?" Jack looked around expectantly.

"I will take you to him Jackoneel", one of the Asgard stepped forward as he spoke, his hand still half-raised in an unfamiliar salute.

"Now you sound like Teal'c", he began disarmingly, halting at their silence.

"Big guy, bald, gold brand on his head and a snake in his gut", he continued.

"Please jackoneel, follow me". Jack stood, shouldering his pack comfortably and following the small being into a side passage.

He caught up quickly and matched his larger stride to the little fellow, allowing his errant thoughts to wander back to Sam, standing under that mountain and preparing to dissect a Goa'uld larvae.

He let himself linger gratuitously upon her perfect figure and replayed various missions in his mind. He had only been gone minutes and yet he missed her with a passion - he wouldn't have seen her all day anyhow, absorbed as she would be in her work, but still he missed her presence beside him in the unfamiliar territory. At least he would have been near enough to now she was there - to sit in his room down the corridor and imagine her coming to find him. He shook himself out of his daydream as they entered the Asgard ships' command room - 'better here than roasting alive in the sweltering heat of the summer - and absence makes the heart grow fonder, so they say', he thought cheerfully.

"Thor, old buddy! How are you?". Glancing down to his side he saw the nameless Asgard still standing there and he ripped off another sharp salute for good measure. Thor inclined his head in greeting as the other little fellow stood perplexed, his hand half-raised again in a respectful, and interminably slow response.

"O'Neill, welcome." Thor intoned, indicating towards the many, low benches surrounding the bulkheads. "Please, be seated".

"I am glad you came, on behalf of my people I thank you for your consideration".

"Anytime Thor. Anytime".

The Asgard leader walked slowly and purposefully towards him, gesturing to an exit leading to a smaller room from the command station. "O'Neill I understand that you may feel uncomfortable conducting our conversation in such a large area - I hope this will suffice instead - the Asgard have little need for privacy but I do not wish for you to feel uncomfortable. To this end I have temporarily allocated this chamber as private quarters for yourself. You will find sustenance, water, one of your human 'showers', a bed and a communications device with which you can contact General Hammond should you wish to at any time."

"Thanks Thor", Jack sank gratefully onto the low seating as the Asgard watched him carefully. "I like what you've done with the pace, it's cosy", he spread his arms wide over the back of the cushioned bench as he admired the room. It sure was nice of the little guy to fix him up a special room like this.

"Y'know Thor? I could really get used to the lifestyle of the Diplomat!". "So when do we start?".

"We have already started O'Neill, every moment you spend among us allows our people to grow accustomed to the Tau'ri and observe your ways. Even simple body language is important to us - we must be able to decipher your feelings in order to better understand you. As you are already aware, we are notorious as treaty makers and impartial intermediaries for dispute, to continue to be successful we must understand all of the races that we communicate with.

"Of course, we have observed many humans from many different planets but it is your people, at your current level of technological advancement and with your culture, custom and tradition that we seek knowledge of at this time." Thor spoke in soft cadences, his large eyes reflecting myriad points of light.

"So I just go lay down somewhere and have a nap while one of your scientists sucks what they need out of my head right?

"No O'Neill, we simply wish to talk to you, get to know you. The insight you give us will help us to put the other humans we observe into perspective. You may speak in confidence O'Neill, we wish to talk to you as a person rather than a military representative.

"Is there anything you require before we start that would make you feel more relaxed" Thor enquired solicitously.

"Well a cold beer'd be nice", joked Jack, nearly falling off his seat as a bottle appeared on the table in front of him, followed by the rest of the crate, one by one.

"These were in your fridge, I hope this is the correct beverage O'Neill?"

"You took these from my fridge!" He exclaimed disbelievingly. "I'm supplying my own beer for this!" He exclaimed in mock indignation. "Thanks buddy", Jack smile wryly, taking the sting out of the sarcasm.

"If you are ready O'Neill, let us begin…"

Jack relaxed on the couch, taking long pulls from his beer as he considered the Asgard Commander's questions.

Back on base, Sam had called it a day and was, for once, heading home instead of sleeping on the base. Without Jack hanging about the place felt different. She didn't always welcome his disturbances, but just knowing he was there, knowing he would usually find some excuse to pop in and visit her, made her smile inside - knowing he wouldn't come had just set her on edge and she couldn't concentrate properly so home time it was.

Half-an-hour later she was relaxing in the bath, glad she'd opted to make the journey after all. She lay on her back, floating languidly in the large tub and allowing her mind to stray back to its favourite - off-work topic…Jack O'Neill. She knew that not being able to have him only served to intensify the desire, 'wanting what you can't have is a basic human trait', she thought mirthlessly to herself, but knowing it and being able to stop it were two different things entirely.

He was her friend and, colleague, her confident and her commander. A man she admired, a man she desired and the man she loved. When she was alone she let the feelings come, she allowed the fantasies to rage through her mind - sometimes she imagined him giving it all up to be with her, sometimes she did the same for him. Sometimes it was kisses - she'd imagined them all; wild and passionate, gentle and tender, every way she could imagine in every different scenario and for a while it was enough, barely. But missions turned into months and then years and still they seemed as far away as ever to a time when they could be together. She sighed wistfully, determined not to let melancholy overtake her. Life was good - all things considered, life was good. She smiled widely and allowed her mind to wander beyond the charms of Jack's enticing lips and into the realm beyond - a forbidden realm of fire and passion that she was allowed to imagine - but could never be allowed to enter.

Thor led the Colonel through a long series of topics and Jack answered accordingly; starting with brief summaries on various military and government organisations, the Air-Force rank system, nations of the world, speech and language, the internet, television, sport. The list was endless and Thor delightedly digested each new nugget of information, asking questions seemingly at random and happily veering off topic as one thing led easily into another.

"And what of reproduction on your world O'Neill?, we have the understanding that you still practice physical, sexual reproductive methods?. Thor continued quite normally, his expression unchanging as ever.

"Well Uh, yeah, yeah that's right". O'Neill suppressed his momentary surprise and looked questioningly at the small being before him. "And the Asgard lost the ability for this how long ago?" He enquired.

"Many, many hundreds of years ago O'Neill"

Jack sat forward intently, reaching for another beer has he did so. "So you've really been going without huh?" the grin slipped off his face as fast as it had appeared. "Me too little buddy, me too", he commiserated to the diminutive Asgard.

Thor leaned forward searchingly toward the Colonel, observing a change in Jack's demeanour.

"O'Neill, this is exactly what I hope to be able to understand from you", Thor said delightedly.

"What! You beamed me here to find out about my sex life?", Jack nearly choked, coughing up a mouthful of beer and looking heartily indignant at the very thought.

"No O'Neill, forgive me. I meant that I was aware of the point at which your mood became altered, I know enough about your kind to ascertain the various emotional states which you display…but I do not know why". Thor look questioningly at Jack.

Jack took a long slug from the neck of the bottle before responding. "I was trying to make a wise-crack, it backfired on me - made me remember the state of my personal own relationships." he said ruefully.

"You have not chosen a mate?" Thor ventured hesitantly into the uncharted waters of Jack's personal life.

"A- a - mate?" OK that's so wrong right there, for a start. "girlfriend, boyfriend, partner, husband…wife. That's how we describe our - our - 'mate's'.

"And have you a girlfriend-boyfriend-partner-husband…wife?" Thor repeated the strange formula carefully, replicating O'Neill's intonation as closely as he was able.

Jack laughed, the emotion bubbling up through him suddenly, he cracked up completely whilst the Asgard waited patiently through the duration of the episode. He finally got a hold of himself enough to answer and attempted to explain as simply as possible.

"OK I'm male so I have a girlfriend or a wife, sometimes we might say partner. If I was a female then I'd have a boyfriend or a husband - and again you could say partner instead. It does get a little more complicated than that…some males have male mates and some females have female mates". Jack took another pull of the beer and shook his head ruefully, to himself. He never realised he'd be expected to explain the intricacies of sexuality as part of a diplomatic mission.

"I see O'Neill, and you are sad because you have not yet found a partner?"

Jack sat back in his chair, he was thoroughly relaxed after a few beers and, truth-be-told, he was quite enjoying talking to Thor. He hadn't done so much talking in ages and the Asgard was such a unique conversationalist - he felt like he could say anything to him.

"I found a partner," Jack gestured wildly with his hands to illustrate his words…"I'm just not allowed to have her!".

"O'Neill, you are a fine specimen of the male human form are you not? Physically fit and mentally agile? You have shown yourself to have great courage and humour? Are these traits not prized among your race? Are you unable to take your pick of human females? I had thought you were a prime example of a human male - is it possible that the traits you display are displeasing to human females?

"WHAT! No! Thor, I do just fine with the ladies, thank you very much!" his ego jumped up and bit him on the ass as he realised what the Asgard leader was hinting at.

"It's because of my job Thor" Jack began. "The one I picked is under my command so I'm not allowed to have 'em as my partner. Simple as that".

"Ahhh, of course, I understand. And this makes you sad?", Thor tilted his head slightly.

Jack sighed "No, not really, not anymore, I've got used to it - maybe one day - but we've got serious goa'uld butt to kick before then". Jack put a brave face on in front of the alien and Thor tried his hand at humour to cheer the colonel up.

"And have you told Daniel how you feel about him O'Neill?", he enquired solicitously.

"THOR!" Jack look stunned for a moment before he detected a hint of amusement from the other being despite his lack of expression. "Was that a joke? Thor buddy you're coming on faster the Teal'c - must be my superior influence on you both". He smiled smugly and settled down again, glad that the Asgard had lightened the mood.

"Y'know Thor, buddy? I kinda like things the way they are - I'm a simple sorta guy. I like my job, I like my team and I get to spend loads of time with 'she who would be my mate', it could be worse!" He grinned disarmingly and took another swig.

"And does Captain Carter reciprocate your desires O'Neill?" he questioned further.

Jack looked thoughtful. 'Now there was the million-dollar-question', he thought to himself.

"Well, we do get on really well and I make her laugh - that's always a good sign. Does she love me? I think she does Thor, I think she does. "The way she looks at me…" He paused, eyes taking on a mischievous sparkle as he did so. "I mean, who wouldn't, right? I'm quite a catch y'know".

Jack sat straighter, suddenly as he realised something. "How come I can feel when you're amused even though your expression stays the same?" He asked as the realisation lanced through the alcohol for a moment.

"Over the years we have developed a certain degree of telepathy, or perhaps, telepathic empathy would be a more accurate explanation. It is much stronger between members of my own race but certain humans appear to be able to sense the edges of it when we are in close proximity. You are most perceptive O'Neill." He congratulated and the Colonel nodded in understanding. "That is so cool".

"So, Thor, your turn to spill the beans. Have you got a foxy Asgard chick waiting for you back home?" O'Neill declared outrageously. So much for diplomacy he thought wryly.

"O'Neill our race has long ago passed beyond that point, we are now completely asexual. There are memories of a time when we were not so androgynous but our sexuality is now meaningless to us.

"I know, I was just yanking your chain buddy", he replied irreverently.

Thor considered this for a moment and once again, Jack thought he detected a flicker of amusement about the Asgard.

"I believe you should rest now Colonel O'Neill, we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow before your return to Stargate command and my scientists which to conduct some tests tomorrow. General Hammond mentioned that you were particularly looking forward to the probing…

Once more Jack choked suddenly, his eyes darting wildly at the door before he realised what Thor was up too. He assumed an indignant expression. "THOR!"

"Good night O'Neill" the Asgard said, pleased at his progress in understanding human interaction. He flickered and became enveloped in a white light, disappearing to some other part of the ship and leaving Jack alone.

Making his way further into his quarters he was surprised to see a human style bathroom awaiting him, complete with toilet, shower, wash basin and a shaving mirror - it appeared that Thor had really done his homework and he wondered how they had created the living space so quickly. Back in the seating area he located the Asgard communication device and activated it - wondering who had the other one at the SGC. Hope fluttered in his stomach as he let himself imagine that Carter would answer, willing her to be the one as he spoke.

"This is O'Neill, is anyone there? Over".

"O'Neill, this is General Hammond. Over"

Jack quelled his disappointment quickly.

"Evening Sir! Just checking in. Everything is going just swell on this end. I'm being as diplomatic as … as a very diplomatic thing Sir.

General Hammond smiled indulgently at the Colonel's outrageous tone.

"Glad to hear it Colonel. Everything is 'situation normal' here at the SGC. Thanks for checking in - see you tomorrow Jack. Hammond out.

The device went silent and Jack replaced it on the table. He retrieved his wash-gear from his pack and went through for a shower before bed. He sat on the edge of the can and tugged the sturdy, black boots off, following suit with his socks and jacket. He ran some warm water into the sink and splashed it over his face, looking up at into the mirror as the droplets fell back into the sink - not a few soaking into his black tee-shirt. He pulled the clinging garment over his head and observed himself once more, semi-naked this time, in front of the mirror.

Jack's soulful eyes were the colour of chocolate, his cheeks and chin slightly stubbled after the long day. His broad shoulders were creamy white in contrast to the dark tan on his arms and neck where portions of his uniform left his skin exposed to the sun. His muscles were defined and a trail of soft hair led the eyes downward to the flat planes of his stomach. His belt encircled his slim waist, the buckle resting dead-centre beneath his navel. The darkness of his combat trousers contrasted starkly with his pale chest and he found himself looking back into the depths of his own eyes once more.

He wished, for a moment that it was Sam's eyes he was staring into so intently, drowning in the twin, sapphire pools instead of watching himself in the mirror, alone and millions of light years away from home, from Carter.

"Do you miss me?" he mouthed silently at the reflection, willing her so sense that he was thinking of her.

Sam sat listlessly in front of the television, channel hopping, thinking about Jack. She'd have loved the chance to go and spend more time with the Asgard but the way his face lit up when he had been allowed to go instead was priceless. She'd never deny him those little moments of joy that he had when he'd got his own way. He was so simple and yet complex in ways she couldn't fully comprehend. He was a rock of loyalty and reliability in a world where people around her became far too wrapped up in their work to function on a more social level. Teal'c was always so quiet, Daniel was capable of shutting himself off for days at a time, immersed in some ancient text or another and Doctor Frasier was always run off her feet in the infirmary. But Jack? Jack was always there, hanging around on the outskirts; sitting in the canteen reading a report, bringing her coffee and sweets when she had forgotten to eat; wading, stoically through his in-tray or just wandering the corridors with childlike innocence, a mischievous menace looking for the next source of entertainment.

Sam got up and wandered out onto the deck. She stood for a long while, gazing up at the night sky, past the stars into the infinite darkness beyond and wondering what he was up to right now.

'Do you miss me?' She thought to herself. "I miss you…Sir", the honorific came out automatically as she spoke the words aloud, willing them futilely across the miles to him.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

**Diplomatic Relations**

Summary: Jack finds time for a little 'diplomatic relations' with Thor. A 'man to Asgard' chat ensues…Jack returns from his visit to the Asgard and gets a few things sorted out with Carter, but before they know it Genera Hammond is one the scene and big trouble is looming in the horizon.

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate or any of the characters and I make no profit from my writing. No copy write infringement is intended. However, if I did own these characters…my oh my…

_Previously: Sam got up and wandered out onto the deck. She stood for a long while, gazing up at the night sky, past the stars into the infinite darkness beyond and wondering what he was up to right now._

_'Do you miss me?' She thought to herself. "I miss you…Sir", the honorific came out automatically as she spoke the words aloud, willing them futilely across the miles to him._

Sam reached up and pushed an errant lock of stray hair behind her ear. An alarm went off signalling gate activity and her heart leapt as she thought of O'Neill. She cursed her stupidity as she realised he would be coming straight from Thor's ship without the need for gate travel. Her stomach rumbled loudly in the silence of the lab and she thought about going for lunch. She hit 'save' on the console and stood up nearly knocking her chair over as she saw Jack standing in front of her, his eyes shadowed with only the dim light of the monitor to catch the planes of his high cheekbones. He loomed from across the desk like some sort of avenging angel.

"I heard that from General Hammond's office. C'mon Captain, lunch time!" he smiled at her surprised expression before turning on his heel and striding towards to door. Glancing back as she hurriedly made her way around the desk, waiting for her to catch up despite his apparent haste.

"Good to see you Sir, when did you get back?"

"Aww just now, I've been debriefing with Hammond but I'm starving." he complained.

"Asgard food not up to much Sir?" she teased gently.

"Y'know it's a funny thing Carter. They can manage beer real great - but they can't seem to get the hang of food for some reason.

"Beer?" she raised her eyebrows and looked askance at him as he strutted alongside.

"Yeah, me and my buddy Thor, we had quite a lad's night in - between the two of us we finished off most of a crate of beer", he explained nonchalantly.

"You mean he sat and watched YOU polish off a crate of beer", she corrected him.

"With respect Sir", she added impudently.

"Yeah, something like that Carter", he was secretly pleased at her gentle teasing, relishing the game between them.

"Thor lifted the beers right from my fridge" he chuckled. "but when it came to food I ended up with a couple of tins - no tin opener, a piece of raw steak and some apples. I went with the apples, and the beer of course" he added contentiously. "It was a tough job but hey! You know me?"

"Talk about anything interesting Sir", she enquired innocently.

"Y'know? As a matter of fact we did Captain". He threw her a quick, knowing grin and joined the lunch queue, handing a tray to her and taking one for himself.

"Actually, I don't think I want to know Colonel".

"Wise decision Captain, wise decision", he intoned with mock seriousness.

Carter felt a flush rising to her cheeks as she stood behind him, she was dying to know what they'd talked about. His cryptic clues served only to entice her further just as she was sure he intended them to.

Jack trailed back to her lab after lunch. Closing the door behind him and settling himself onto a stool to watch her work. She gathered a few stray articles from the desk in front of him and put them out of his reach, knowing his propensity to fiddle.

He watched her work in silence, awed by her simple grace of movement and the play of light over her uniform. She was electric, rushing though his veins and lighting him up inside. He grabbed her wrist as she reached for the final object before him and stood up as she looked at him in trepidation.

"Sir, what's wrong?".

"This, Carter" he said cryptically. "This is wrong".

He released her from his gentle grip and her arm fell down to her side, the puzzled expression on her face showing she was none the wiser for his words.

"My microscope? What's wrong this it?"

"No Carter, not your microscope. I mean THIS, this whole thing is wrong".

His gaze intensified as he looked at her, willing her to understand - unable to bring himself to say the words, uncertain now, at the very last second if she truly reciprocated his feelings.

He took a step closer against his will and put his hand on her shoulder, one thumb reaching up to gently touch her pale neck, feeling the shiver that went through her as he did so.

He leaned down, gazing into her eyes until they slid out of focus in the close proximity, closing his own at that moment and pressing his warm lips onto her own in a chaste kiss.

She stood still in shock, still not believing what had just happened. His lips had been soft and firm. Not pushing, not probing, nothing more than a brief moment of contact before he drew away from her - visibly restraining himself.

"I'm sorry Carter" he apologised quickly.

"Sir, it's OK. Are you OK?", he'd looked at her with a fierce passion in his eyes but he seemed almost sad as he pulled himself away. She wondered suddenly if she had misread the signs, if she had been mistaking love for something else, had something happened, was he upset? She realised suddenly that she might have misconstrued his touch, perhaps he was seeking comfort the way she had done so many times before, pulling him into an embrace as they went to sleep in a far off world, unsure of what the dawn would bring.

"Carter, if anything happens to me - I just need you to know. I don't want to regret not telling you…I care about you, a lot. I hope this isn't going to affect our working relationship", he added sincerely.

"Sir…it doesn't effect it at the moment, I don't see why that should change".

"Do you…", he left it hanging, too proud to let himself continue.

"Yes Sir, and, if anything happens to me." He gulped down a wave of fear as she spoke, unwilling to consider her death. "Well, I care about you too Sir…a lot more than I should". She let her voice fade into silence as the final words left her mouth.

They stood, not touching, basking in each other's presence, hearts racing with the same guilt and nerves at the forbidden words they had just uttered. Each line had been like a promise, a vow graven into their hearts, an understanding to surmount the unbearable sexual tension between them and finally enable them to accept their situation.

Unrequited love became so much sweeter when it was a shared duty, a consensual obligation, a mutual agreement of restraint.

"I'll leave you to your work", the Colonel turned to go just as the door banged open suddenly, light from the corridor intruding harshly, the imposing figure of General Hammond outlined before them.

"Colonel O'Neill! Captain Carter! My office, Now!" the General was furious, spinning on his heel and marching away before either of them had a chance to move or even breathe.

Jack and Sam glanced at each other in horror before swiftly following. Jack caught her arm as they left the room, capturing her eyes with fierce intensity. "It's my fault, he said quickly and quietly. "That's an order". Neither of the said another word as they made their way hastily to the General's office, adrenaline pumping, hearts' pounding furiously, guilt and shame ripping their insides out at the thought of being discovered - the unfairness of it all a hammer blow to the gut. Their thoughts ran in tandem - they had been caught, discovered in their intimate moment, and now, despite their restraint they would be punished for something they had just vowed would never take place. It was too ironic that the resolution of their feelings, the decision they had come to, to prevent this happening, would be the very cause of their downfall. The thought sickened them both as they reached the General's door.

Jack reached out to knock and was interrupted at the ferocious call from within as Hammond looked up and saw them both there.

"Get in here, both of you, and shut the door behind you", he bellowed, his eyes testament to his temper.

"Captain Carter!" he began as she visible quailed before his rage.

"General Hammond Sir!" Jack interrupted "If I…"

"O'Neill be silent! That's an order", he added, seeing the words forming upon the Colonel's lips.

"Captain Carter I am fair man, a decent man…I am well aware of the close ties you share with your commanding officer but unless you've forgotten, you are a member of the United States Air Force!" he calmed himself visibly and continued in a quieter tone.

"I am the man you answer to, not him", he indicated towards Jack angrily.

"I expect you to have more brains than to go along with his insubordination…I thought you did have more brains, but maybe I was wrong."

"And as for you!", Hammond turned his glare onto the Colonel, leaving Sam to wilt, horrified at the turn of events.

"I'm not saying this surprises me, because it doesn't - hell! I've come to expect this kind of behaviour of you - but I honestly thought you knew where to draw the line, obviously I was wrong again." he shook his head, gazing back and forth between the two of them, fury draining slowly away into mere anger.

"I've already spoken to the President - I'm sorry it had to go that far but I have to consider replacing two of the most important people on the front-line in our struggle with the Goa'uld, I couldn't do that without telling him."

The General shook his head sadly, disappointment etched upon his features as he continued.

"My first thoughts are to re-assign you but Jack, I'm giving you the option to retire…again. I know you wouldn't be happy anywhere else and Captain Carter is simply too valuable an asset to lose right now. I'm sorry Colonel but your position here has come to an end, one way or another."

"I understand Sir", O'Neill seemed unusually cowed, his tone unnaturally mild. Sam looked at him strangely, wondering what had happed to the fire and brimstone - the yelling, mad Jack that would take on the world…it suddenly came to her that he was giving up without a fight - for her - to enable her promising career to continue at his expense, unwilling to contest in the face of the price it might cost her.

Her heart filled with love, an emotion so strong that it overcame her fear as she stood silent and amazed at the sacrifice the Colonel was willing to make on her behalf.

"Sir", she began, hesitantly. "Permission to…".

"Permission denied Captain", Hammond interrupted.

"Jack, you may think this is all a big joke - a theme park for you to run around in, creating havoc, but I assure you that this is deathly serious and you just don't know how to behave appropriately in this environment. I have given you far too much leeway for far too long and now it's time for us both to pay the price. Have you any idea of how it felt for me to have to explain this to The President?".

He continued ruthlessly, not waiting for either of them to answer his hypothetical question. "I want you both out of my base right now, you're cleared to go home - the only people who know about this whole incident right now are you, me and The President and he's agreed that you pose no security threat for the time being. I'm going to have to break the news to the rest of the SGC and I'm assuming that you'd rather be long gone when I did so".

"Jack? You will get an honourable discharge, retirement and full-pension for your past services to this nation…Captain Carter? I won't be filing any charges against you, as far as I'm aware, stupidity and gullibility is not yet a recognised offence, but I suggest you learn to adopt a proper working relationship with your next C.O. Rule are rules, Captain and any transgressions should be reported to me, breaking the rules is not some little game that you can go along with laughingly. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Sir!" They chorused, shock still evident upon their faces as they ripped off crisp salutes and turned to leave.

Back in her room Sam sat dumfounded, upon her bed. The unfairness of it all ripped into her again and she thought suddenly about resignation - leaving it all behind in the face of this terrible circumstance. She quelled the thought immediately, knowing she would never give up her place at the SGC, knowing she was unable to do so.

She gathered some things quickly and stowed them in her pack, wondering what it would feel like to come back again without Jack. How he would feel sitting at home alone while she went out into the far reaches of the universe without him. Wondering how he would cope. Wondering what he would think of her now. Wondering who would take over leadership of SG1 and hating them already. She fought back her tears and resolutely grabbed her jacket from the back of the door.

Jack swung his eyes across the room, assessing the possessions he had laid out on the bed - the was nothing more to take. He began stuffing things into his haversack - his mind a blur as he wept inside for the heartache that Carter must be enduring. He wanted desperately to go to her but he could not - he had his orders, there was time enough for that later. His instincts cried out to him to resist his enforced retirement but his heart and mind shouted loudly and vociferously to remain silent and to let it go - to prevent any further slur upon Sam's good name and upon her promising career. He had always been willing to give it all up for her - he would have given his life to save hers and now her gave up his job to protect her - they were probably the same thing, the thought grimly.

They met in the elevator, hardly daring to speak as they began the long journey to the surface. Jack felt his heart break as she stood, mutely beside him and longed to say something, anything to help her - but he could not - not here - there was nothing he could say.

To be continued…!


	4. Chapter 4

**Diplomatic Relations**

Summary: Jack finds time for a little 'diplomatic relations' with Thor. A 'man to Asgard' chat ensues…Jack returns from his visit to the Asgard and gets a few things sorted out with Carter, but before they know it General Hammond is on the scene and big trouble is looming in the horizon. Jack and Sam leave the base in shame - wondering what the future holds for them both…

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate or any of the characters and I make no profit from my writing. No copy write infringement is intended. However, if I did own these characters…my oh my…

Previously: They met in the elevator, hardly daring to speak as they began the long journey to the surface. Jack felt his heart break as she stood, mutely beside him and longed to say something, anything to help her - but he could not - not here - there was nothing he could say.

They left together, walking in tandem to the parking lot and Jack turned to observe her as she moved. He faced forwards once more and murmured to her, his lips hardly moving as he did so.

"Carter, this smells wrong to me. Listen, you might be the astrophysicist, but I am the man in the field and there is no way in hell that someone saw us together.

"Jack! Your career is over, I'll be lucky to get another promotion, we've ruined everything".

She didn't't say 'you've ruined everything', he thought to himself - she could have done, but she didn't.

"Sam, he said nothing about seeing us fraternising - stop feeling guilty and think about what he said for a second OK? He said that you were laughing, the only place I can think of you laughing today was in the canteen, when I was telling you about Thor.

"I can make this go away" he said reassuringly, despite his uncertain tone.

"I have a few favours to call in, whatever happens you're not going to suffer for this, OK Carter?" His words felt pathetically futile to her ears but she welcomed the assurance he was trying to give her, welcomed the thought, even as she knew that his ambition was clearly running contrary to his abilities.

They continued through he parking lot in silence and Jack reached into his pocket to draw out his keys as they approached his vehicle. His fingers met the unexpected touch of folded paper and he drew the note out nonchalantly, glancing quickly at it before stuffing it back in his pocket.

"Betting slip", he said at Carter's questioning look. "I'll check it online when I get home - maybe I'm a millionaire!".

Sam tried hard to force a smile but it wouldn't come, she drew her own keys from her pocket and got into the car, starting the engine numbly and setting off home.

Jack watched her go, willing her to check her own pockets as he considered the note once more. There was obviously some form of surveillance watching and his instincts had commanded him not to tell Carter about what he had discovered.

The note was simple, its contents already engraved on his memory. 'fancy a steak?' the handwriting was unfamiliar, childlike almost - he thought it had been written left-handed by someone right-handed - deliberately concealing the authors identity.

He started his car up and pulled past the security barrier, making his way to the only restaurant in town that did a decent steak.

Sam felt a prickle in her pocket as she sat in the drivers seat. She started the engine and pulled out of the base, reaching surreptitiously into her pocket as she did so. She may not have the field experience that Jack had, but she knew when he was trying to tell her something and even through her grief she realised that he had never spoken about placing bets before - he never had the time off for one thing.

She pulled the tightly folder paper from her pocket and glanced down briefly to scan it before looking up at the road once more. She saw the turning for home up ahead and continued onwards towards the steak-house. 'Jack was right' she thought. 'This was starting to smell bad'.

Sam wasn't surprised to see O'Neill sitting in the corner. She made her way up to the bar and purchased a Diet Coke before heading over to speak to him. Unsure of what to say, she waited for him to make the first move.

"Well Carter…or should I say Sam, now I'm non-military personnel? Here's to my, second, retirement", he looked ruefully at her, taking a swig from a bottle of beer - clearly he was planning to take a cab home after tonight.

"I got us into this mess…I'm sorry OK?" He looked lost for words but something told her that he was acting, talking a little too loudly to mean what he said. She tried to keep up, continuing the pretence as she wondered what the hell was going on. Her senses screamed at her to forget the events of the past few hours, to put her emotions in an iron-clad box and to allow her head to focus.

She allowed a tearful expression to appear on her face - it came readily to her right now. She looked dolefully into his eyes and raised her glass, sipping at the diet coke before answering.

"Thank you Sir, it means a lot to me that you would do this - are you sure you're willing to give up your position, your career like this?" she raised her eyebrows questioningly, her luminous face filled with doubt and her eyes large in the dim light.

Jack silently congratulated her on her intuition - her knew she had realised something was up by the very fact she was here and playing along to the game only served to intensify his admiration for her - she was not black-ops trained yet her instincts were infallible, she was amazing.

The bar was nearly empty, he wasn't regular enough to know who belonged and who did not but there was a guy a the pool table trying to catch his eye - he had seen him a couple of times and studiously ignored it until Carter arrived.

"Fancy a game of pool Carter? For old times sake? Maybe I can win enough money to settle down on?" he chivvied her without mercy until she finally acceded.

"Nice one Sam! Set em' up! I'll grab another beer - my car saw this hot little racer in the parking lot? I think they wanna spend the night together", he winked outrageously, allowing his cheerful smile to descend into falsehood as his dark eyes swam with purpose, belying he beer he had already appeared to have downed.

Sam approached the pool table confidently, she slotted a coin in and pushed the button to release the balls. Setting them up quickly and efficiently, she selected the two best cue's from the rack and chalked them, offering both to O'Neill as he returned, politely allowing him to select the best before the contest began.

Sam easily outmatched O'Neill, she always had done and he watched ruefully as she slid the balls home one by one. "Your shot Sir", she told him, exaggerating the obvious.

"OK bathroom break, then I'm gonna stop letting you win Carter!". Jack made his way unsteadily to the men's room - feigning a drunkenness that he didn't quiet feel. He had long ago perfected the art of pretending to drink but he was unaware of the situation here and so didn't dare not to drink most of his beer. He was positive that someone was waiting to talk to him and he thought that they might just make their move now, in the relative privacy of the toilet.

Carter stood dumbfounded as General Hammond walked through the door with his daughter and son-in-law trailing on his heels. He looked at her, stunned, for a moment before making his way slowly over - indicating a table to his family and ordering a beer at his son-in-law's questioning glance.

"Captain Carter", he said respectfully. Cool protocol overriding his usual, friendly tone.

"Taking some time off I see?" he indicated the man lurking by the pool table and she blushed furiously. The guy was an obvious waster, to think that the general thought she was with him…"

"Actually Sir, I'm with Colonel O'Neill. We're just having a game of pool - saying goodbye, Sir, that's all".

"Carter, you astound me! You just can't take a hint can you? Well maybe you like older men but I am ordering you to bring this disgraceful liaison to a dignified close - if you're still able to, that is." His voice was colder than she had ever heard before - his words cruel. She wondered who the hell had slipped the note into her pocket, realising that it couldn't have been him after all. She had almost begun to hope that this was some covert mission and that the events of the last few hours would fade away like some horrible dream, but his gaze scalded into her like acid, his disappointment written clearly upon his features.

Jack buttoned his fly slowly, willing the door to open - knowing that they would make their move soon and wondering why they hadn't followed him already. He gripped his stomach as if experiencing a sudden pain and entered one of the cubicles, undoing his trousers again and muttering about the canteen food as he gave them more time to appear. His experienced glance hadn't shown any cameras - but that didn't mean they weren't there. He gritted his teeth in frustration and groaned - holding his arms about himself as he pretended to suffer.

He closed his eyes, Carter's face appearing in his mind's eye unbidden. Her every movement was a torture to him, his heart willing him to reach out and hold her and his head telling him to stop confusing her - to let her go back to the SGC and live the rest of her days doing the job she loved. He stopped at that thought 'the rest of her days', she could be killed on the next mission - it was a constant risk and this time, he would not be there to do anything about it. He had absolute faith in her abilities but knowing she was in danger and not being able to help? That would be torture to him, he could not survive another broken heart - not now.

"Ma'am? Is this 'gentleman' bothering you?" the lowlife approached them both. Clearly seeing Hammond as an easy target and trying to impress Carter with his gallantry. He Didn't await a response from the General before he continued.

"Sir? I suggest that you leave her alone, right this instant - she's with me, and I don't take kindly to folks like you, barging in here and giving her a hard time."

The man stood tall, taller than Hammond and more thickly muscled, besides being a good 20 years younger that the General.

Sam smiled weakly as the man put his hand on her shoulder. "Me an' my friend here are just havin' a nice game of pool so why don't you go sit down and leave us too it Mr?".

General Hammond looked in fury at the insolent man before him, indignant that Carter had refused to allow them to speak in peace, that she had allowed this oaf to intervene on her behalf, it wasn't like her to play the 'weak female' card and he couldn't imagine her doing so now.

"Did you hear me butterball? I said get lost". He deftly threw a sudden punch at the General, causing him to stagger back a pace or two.

George balled his fists before he knew what he was doing - he stuck out wildly - landing a hefty punch upon the younger man. Lowlife, as Carter had named him, struck back and, before she knew it, the fight was over, as swiftly as it had begun. Hammond was being escorted outside by his family and an angry barman, whilst 'lowlife' watched him, probing his jaw and glowering defiantly.

"Sorry about that Ma'am, it didn't like the tone of voice he was takin' with you and what with your man away in the men's room…I hope I didn't cause offence to you there?"

Carter re-evaluated him instantly, his tone was courteous and apologetic - far from the lecherous, false propriety she had believed he was playing on when he first intervened. She felt sorry for having misjudged him and smiled in thanks as she noticed Jack walking back from the can - 'what the hell had he been doing all this time?', she thought.

"Sorry Sam…musta been those eggs at breakfast". Jack looked at the table, considering his shot. Glancing up at the man standing next to Sam. "Can I help you?" he enquired, sarcastically.

Sam welcomed the Colonel back with obvious relief - the events of the evening had been so strange that she feared being left alone to unravel it all - his strong presence would reassure her no-end and she tried to think of a way to engineer spending the night with him.

"No thank you Sir, but I believe your wife may be a little distressed right now - some disrespectful old guy just came over in while you were outside, started giving her a hard time - I hope you won't take offence that I intervened on your behalf? He stuck his hand out in front of him. "Johnson Sir, Timothy Johnson".

Jack shook his hand warmly as Carter murmured to him. "It was Hammond, Sir, this guy punched him out and he left."

Jack threw her a warning glance at the 'Sir', willing her to call him Jack until he could figure out what the hell was going on.

"Johnathon", he said, with barely a flicker of surprise. "Call me Jack". "You fancy a beer buddy?"

"I'm good Jack" the man smiled. I wouldn't mind a game though - winner plays me?"

Jack smiled easily and nodded at the man. This whole thing smelled worse by the second and he really, really wanted to know what was going on. He looked at the table thoughtfully, he could easily win but it'd make a lie of his earlier attempts - he had to make this appear natural so he potted his next ball with a grin and then failed, allowing Carter her chance at the black and shrugging helplessly as she won the game.

"Go ahead buddy, let's see if you can't take her down a peg or two!"

Tim grinned eagerly, acknowledging the older man's smile and chalking his cue with an expert hand. Jack watched him and considered…'not stiff enough to be military', he thought, 'and not loose enough to be pretending he wasn't…so what did that make him?' Jack observed the other man intently, smiling whenever he caught his eye, wary as to his intentions. He watched Carter leaning over the table and caught himself as be began to slip into a fantasy world. He needed to stay focussed.

O'Neill watched the game, egging Carter on when she fell behind and encouraging their unexpected guest when it looked like he might gain the upper hand. He watched him all the while - careful to down his beer quickly and get another round from the bar. He needed to find out what was going on before long and he was worried about ditching his drink incase someone saw him, but things were getting desperate - he pulled a wad of tissue from his pocket, holding it in his palm and allowing the beer to soak into it every time he took a mouthful, it wouldn't be much of a subterfuge against a certain kind of professional but he knew he was good and he couldn't risk being too drunk.

The night continued amicably. Tim was a friendly and likable young man, drawing them both out of their personal misery for a while whilst that chatted and played into the evening. The last game finished and Jack raised his glass to Carter in recognition - Tim also made a toast -slurring slightly and wishing them a good night as the lights dimmed in the bar.

"It's been a pleasure Sam" he said, taking her hand gently and smiling. "You're an absolute shark at pool!"

"And Jack" he shook the man's hand warmly, the alcohol exaggerating his movements.

"See you both around!"

"Sure thing!" Jack smiled and led Sam out to the car park. "Fancy giving me a ride home?"

"No problem Sir! Colonel, what was that all about with Hammond?" she questioned him, starting her engine and pulling away.

"I have no idea Carter I wasn't there remember - he was probably just surprised to see you - there's no way he'll say anything about it - if that guy started on him then he must have been doing something to deserve it - he can't blame you. Don't worry about it Sam", The Colonel squeezed her leg gently, reassuring her as he spoke - she looked at him suddenly and then pulled her eyes back to the road, once more. She placed her hand beneath his and gave him a squeeze of her own, holding tight to the folded paper within as he withdrew his arm.

Carter unfolded the slip with one hand as she drove, glancing down at it in the dim streetlight. 'Stay together', was the cryptic message. She glanced at Jack and reached out briefly to hold his hand, deftly passing the slip between them once more.

She wondered what they had been waiting for and this was it; she rolled her eyes around the cab, taking care to no appear too vigilant. She allowed the car to roll to a standstill in her driveway. "I guess there's no harm in you staying here the night Sir? What with your retirement and all?" She looked hopefully at him, playing the part for all she was worth - secretly worried at the thought of being alone tonight - wanting him close to her despite the words on the note.

"Sure thing Carter", he said with a slur - "not the first time I've taken the couch".

She opened the door and got out, walking 'round to his side when it became apparent that he was struggling with the handle.

"Damn door" he exclaimed as she opened it for him. "Damn door, damn job, damn life" , he faded into silence as she stared at him. "Sorry Carter, I just need some sleep".

She opened the lock quickly and turned to beckon as he waited on the step. "Y' know Sam, maybe this is the best thing that could have happened to us", his unsteady words made her uneasy, she had never seen him drunk before - but he had been throwing bottles down his neck all night - and who could blame him? She worried once more at the meaning of the note, upset that he would get himself into this state when there was thinking to be done - she stopped in her tracks - he wasn't drunk when he'd passed her the note - her heart took on a new hope, he was back in control, back where he should be, she just had to play along until they found out what was happening.

As she closed the front door Jack turned her gently, holding her shoulders and turning her to face him. "Sam" he whispered in her ear, so quietly she could barely hear him. We're gonna' be OK", his soft reassurance was a soothing balm as she led him into the lounge and sat down next to him of the sofa.

They fell asleep in each other's arms, fully clothed upon the coach as they rested. Sam allowed herself to fall asleep to the soft, regular rhythm of Jack's sleeping breaths. He waited for fully five minutes once he felt her relax against him and then slowly got up, painstakingly removing himself from her embrace and standing in the darkened room.

He eased a small pistol from a concealed holster on his ankle and made a swift circuit of the house. Content that they were alone for now he pulled a few items out of his rucksack and set off silently around the house again - half an hour came and went before he was finished but as he laid himself into the sleeping Captain once more he was able to relax a little, certain of the knowledge that an attack would not occur without plenty of warning thanks to the myriad tricks and traps he had set around them.


End file.
